1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal display devices display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. The active matrix type liquid crystal display devices have been implemented in televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of an active matrix type liquid crystal display devices. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal display devices.
The liquid crystal display device has been driven in an inversion in which polarities of neighboring liquid crystal cells are opposite to each other and polarities of the neighboring liquid crystal cells are inverted every 1 frame period, so as to reduce direct current (DC) offset components and to reduce the degradation of liquid crystals.
FIG. 1 is a waveform diagram illustrating a driving manner in which a polarity of a data voltage is inverted every 2 horizontal periods. The driving manner is referred to as a 2-dot inversion. In the 2-dot inversion, a luminance difference between display lines or a color distortion may be generated, because there is a difference between data charge amounts of neighboring liquid crystal cells even if gray levels of successive data are equal to one another. In FIG. 1, a data charge amount of a liquid crystal cell charged to a data voltage of a polarity opposite a polarity of a previous data voltage is less than a data charge amount of a liquid crystal cell charged to a data voltage of the same polarity as the previous data voltage. To compensate for a difference between the data charge amounts depending on the polarity, a method for adjusting ng a source output enable signal SOE controlling output timing of source drive integrated circuits (ICs) every 1 horizontal period may be considered. However, in the method, because a data charge amount of a strong charge liquid crystal cell is reduced based on a weak charge liquid crystal cell, a luminance loss is caused.